Dicing
What Is Dicing? As a general rule, there are two types of players when gambling occurs: the host, or player that offers a deal, takes the bet, and makes the event occur, and the "player" or "gamer", who places the bet. Odds almost always favour the host, who can make millions off of lost bets. Where Do I Dice? Dicing usually occurs at clan wars. See ''Clan Wars ''for more details about clan wars. Types Of Dicing Games * 55x2 is a very common method of dicing in Project Dream. 55x2 is as simple as, the host rolls the dice, if it is over 55 the player (The one that bets) wins. If it is however under 55, the player (who bets) loses. If the host rolls a 55 they re-roll the dice * Black Jack Commonly referred to as 'BJ' and is arguably the most used method for dicing. Once the player makes his/her bet, the host will role the dice, according to the number the host rolls, the player will then make a decision whether or not the host should A. "Stay" (Keep the number the host rolls) or B. "Hit" (Roll again, adding the number he/she rolls to the previous one.) This process will continue until the player either goes over 100, or he gets to a high enough number for the player to "stay". Once the player "stays" the host will now roll for himself. It is the exact same process as the player's roll, however, if the host's number goes to a stand-still above the number the player had previously "stayed" at, keeping his number under 100, the host wins. If the host fails to do so, or rolls over 100, the player wins. * Higher or Lower is a very simple method for dicing. The host rolls, and according to the number the host rolls, the player (the one who is betting) must choose whether or not the host will roll higher than the number he previously rolled, or lower. The player must choose correctly 3 time's in a row before he wins. In the event that he chooses incorrectly, the host wins. * Even/Odd is arguably the simplest of all the dicing games in Project Dream. The player will guess whether or not the host will roll either Even. or Odd. In the event that the player made the wrong decision, the host would win. * Dice Duel usually called a DD. This game requires 2 hosts. They both roll at the same time and whoever get's the highest number wins the round. The rounds can go up to as high as the 2 hosts agree upon. (Usually the case being 3 - 5) * 180 This game involves the host rolling 3 times. These 3 rolls have to equal to or be more than 180. If they fail to reach 180 the host will win. * 33 Is one of the lesser known games on Project Dream. This game involves the better picking 1 of 3 options: 1-33, 34-66, 67-99. 100 is re-roll. The roll must be within the boundaries of the decided option to win. In the case where it is not, it is a loss.